bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aktamu (AMG)
Aktamu is a Toa of Sonics in A Midnight Grey (and appears in Oblivion's Embrace as well, though he disappears early in the game). He is played by member Munkiman. A resident of Ko-Metru and a Rahi keeper, Aktamu is known to have lived in a small village in the snowfields. While exploring a Knowledge Tower, he was trapped under a pile of objects for hours. Eventually, he was saved by an agent of the Order of Mata Nui (though Aktamu never knew exactly who he worked for) named Kazhatok. Kazhatok became the protector of their village, and he and Aktamu the best of friends. But all that changed when Kazhatok was ambushed and killed by a swarm of Varunem. As a Matoran weapons master, Aktamu was one of the original members of the Dusk, having joined the group for its original purpose of destroying the Varunem. He was present in the bar fight when the Dusk leader Arkhaan was found, and has been a part of many of the Dusk's exploits in the past, along with his pet Gafna Riku. Along with several other members of the Dusk, as well as others like the Dawn Toa Veleno and Keira, Aktamu was captured in a Dawn raid and released on Ko-Isa as one of the pawns in Xeriak's twisted game. It was during this time that he came to be acquainted with the Ice Toa Kryon, who sacrificed some of his own Toa power to transform the Matoran of Sonics into a Toa. Not long after the eventual escape from Ko-Isa, Aktamu became involved in a fight outside of Rhadel's lab in Ga-Metru. The Dawn Toa Korruhn, now a mutant Toa-Makuta thanks to Project Karzahni, became involved. Aktamu, remembering an incident in Po-Metru where he had been thrown against a stone wall by Korruhn, decided to try and kill Korruhn, largely due to his exhaustion and the suffering he had recently gone through. He was unsuccessful, and ended up in a fight with a Dawn Toa named Nin, who had killed Riku on Po-Isa. During the furious battle Aktamu became more and more tired and because of that began to lose self-control. After several reckless attempts to murder Nin, he finally unleashed a sonic Nova Blast, decimating at least an entire block of Ga-Metru. When he recovered, Aktamu discovered that he had accidentally killed a group of Matoran who had been watching the battle. Confused and almost suicidal with guilt, he sat there in a stupor until fellow Dusk Maka picked him up and returned him to the school the Dusk were using as temporary headquarters. Soon afterwards a Rahkshi named Kanrahk arrived, having been in liquid form while spying on Kryon. He kidnapped Aktamu, who was too weak in mind, body and spirit to make any attempt at escape. As the Rahkshi left in full view of the other Dusk, threatening to kill the Toa if they made any move to stop him, Aktamu's Pakari bumped against the top of the doorway and fell off on the floor. His last words to Kryon were "I'm sorry". Weeks later, the Dark Hunter Aggrak received two new recruits to send on their first mission: two mutant Toa, Rage and Retribution. In a theft at a Po-Metru village, the Dark Hunters fought several Dusk. Retribution and Kryon battled, and both were sure they recognized each other... Kryon tracked down Retribution, believing him to be Aktamu. Retribution, who had been having visions of Aktamu's memories, became convinced himself. They banded together and escaped the DH base, later arriving at the Ga-Metru lab for a fateful showdown with Kanrahk and Nin. Nin was killed near the beginning of the fight, and Kanrahk seemed to have lost when he gave an order to Retribution, adressing him as Aktamu. Retribution, brainwashed by the Dawn, obeyed and proceeded to attack Kryon. Retribution managed to defeat the mind control, but soon afterwards more Dusk, Dark Hunters, and Retribution's partner Rage arrived on the scene. Rage, feeling betrayed, attacked, as Kanrahk had expected. The Dusk and their temporary allies, the Hunters, were able to drive off the mutant. Kanrahk was captured. The sly Rahkshi revealed that Retribution was not, in fact, Aktamu, but had received brain implants (plus a mysteriously similar appearance and a mysterious nickname) to throw the Dusk off, and that Rage was the real Aktamu. What followed was a two-way manhunt (the Dusk hunting for their friend, Rage hunting to kill his old comrades). Eventually Aktamu was freed from Rage by the Avohkii, but was still trapped in his mutant form. He tolerated this for a while, and even used it as proof of the Dawn's nefarious work before the Matoran assembled in the Coliseum. But the looks that Matoran gave him, combined with Rhadel's attempt at brainwashing him back into the fold, proved too much. Aktamu decided to throw himself into energized protodermis - he would return to his old self, or die in the attempt. After a battle with creatures called the Elemental Beings, Aktamu was thrust into a pool of EP. He emerged in his Toa form, but not as Aktamu, but as Rage. The alter-ego attempted to go on a killing spree, finding himself a little hampered by the lack of Matoran. Eventually the sunlight freed Aktamu, though he knew it would not be for long. Aktamu and the Dusk gathered their allies to finally defeat Cyraedra. He was absent from the fight at the Dawn Fortress, because he, Jannifai and Korruhn were involved in a battle with Xeriak. Aktamu did participate in the last battle at the Coliseum. It was during this fight that night fell once again, and Rage re-surfaced. In a way that was not fully explained, Aktamu and Rage came to exist on the same physical plane by Aktamu's sheer willpower, and dueled to the death. In the end, Rage was killed. After the battle, Aktamu helped to restore Metru Nui to its former glory and became one of its Toa protectors. Nine and a half years later, Aktamu met a Ga-Matoran named Tavali and took her on as his first apprentice. Around this time, he transformed her into a Toa as well. Over the next few months, he taught her how to fight, use many kinds of weapons, and use her elemental powers. Before she learned to use her Kanohi mask power, however, Aktamu encountered Retribution and vanished mysteriously. Personality Originally dependent on others and not very sure of himself, despite his outward appearance of bravery in the face of danger, Aktamu has since grown up. He is strong and courageous, and will do whatever he can to protect his friends and his city, whatever the cost to himself. Relationships Aktamu is good friends with many of the old Dusk, especially Kryon. He has a liking for Mirovia but, although he and Rodin do agree on several points, he doesn't like the Toa of Stone's attitude. Aktamu thinks of Tavali as being like a daughter to him, although she is often frustrated by his teaching methods. Powers and Abilities As a Matoran of Sonics, Aktamu had heightened hearing and resistance to loud noises. Aktamu is now a Toa of Sonics, with total control over sound, and the ability to create sounds out of nothing, as well as absorb sound in an area to produce absolute silence. Aktamu originally had little more than basic control of these abilities, such as creating painfully loud noises and creating an impact with concentrated sonic waves. During his time as Rage in the Dark Hunters these powers were trained more subtly, and this learning has passed on to Aktamu. He is now capable of imitating voices, attacking the inner ear to damage an enemy's balance and coordination, disintegrating solid objects, and even influencing the minds and bodies of others through something similar to hypnosis. In his mutant Rage body, Aktamu had increased strength and Makuta anger-inducing powers, as well as sharp claws and teeth. Aktamu originally wore the Noble Pakari, Mask of Strength, which could increase his physical strength to be on par with that of a Toa. After his transformation to a Toa this became a Great Pakari, granting Aktamu much greater strength, allowing him to lift incredible weights and punch through walls and things. He still possesses Rage's Hau, Mask of Shielding. Category:Toa (AMG)